Embodiments of the invention relate to multi-part mobile equipment. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to multi-part mobile electric power generation equipment.
There is often a need for electric power generation in locations where permanent power is not available such as, for example, disaster sites or hospitals which have lost all other sources of power.
The invention provides, among other things, solutions to problems associated with providing power to remote or emergency areas.
Examples of the invention include a mobile power generation system. The system includes a main trailer having an engine and an electric generator turned by the engine, an air filtration trailer having air filtration equipment for filtering air used as inlet air to the engine, an exhaust trailer having a part of an exhaust silencing system for reducing engine output noise, and an auxiliary trailer having auxiliary equipment for use during operation of the engine.
Examples of the invention include a main trailer for use with a plurality of other trailers. The main trailer being capable of connecting to the other trailers to form a power generation system. The main trailer includes a gas turbine, an electric generator turned by the gas turbine, a generator lineside cubicle, and switchgear. The switchgear is hardwired to the generator lineside cubicle.
Examples of the invention include a method of providing a mobile power generation system. The method includes providing a main trailer having an engine and an electric generator turned by the engine, providing an air filtration trailer having air filtration equipment for filtering air used as inlet air to the engine, providing an exhaust trailer having a part of an exhaust silencing system for reducing engine output noise, and providing an auxiliary trailer having auxiliary equipment for use during operation of the engine. The method also includes attaching the air filtration trailer to the main trailer, attaching the exhaust trailer to the main trailer, and attaching the auxiliary trailer to the main trailer.
These and other features of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure in connection with the attached drawing figures.